The ReasOn
by DarkMagician Ishtar
Summary: La razon por la que cambie y por la que estoy aqui eres tu IsisxMahaado IsisxSet ! Ö
1. Primer encuentro ¿desafortunado?

_Ishizu Ishtar de ojos azules, piel bronceada y cabello negro y largo se preparaba para ir a su primer día de escuela  
-No puede ser, perdóname Ra pero es el uniforme con el que debo asistir – se miraba en el espejo, su reflejo era muy distinto al que siempre había tenido, ahora vestía con una falda de tablones azules, una camisa blanca y un pequeño saco a juego con su falda, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros.  
Marik entro a la recamara de su hermana y la vio vestida así, la cuchara con la que comía helado se le callo y saco de sus pensamientos a Ishizu  
-Por Ra Marik, me vas a matar de un … ¿ese es mi helado de chocolate?-pregunto Ishizu mirando a Marik con cara de "Si me dices que si te enviare directamente al Reino de las sombras"  
-Que bonita te ves hermana- Cambio totalmente el tema pero Ishizu lo seguía fulminando con la mirada  
-Responde Marik ¿es mi helado?  
Marik, dio unos paso hacia atrás y salió corriendo  
-¡MARIK ISHTAR TE ENVIARE AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAAS! Y NI ODION NI NADIE TE PODRA SACAR DE AHÍ  
Y así Ishizu acorralo a Marik, que solo vestía unos pantalones color azul marino y los zapatos negros.  
-Is, por favor hermana no me mandes al reino de las sombras ahí no hay helado y no creo que quieras mandarme junto con una heladería  
Ishizu lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos  
-Marik, TU TIENES TU HELADO DEJA EL MIO EN PAZ….  
-Losé, pero me lo termine anoche viendo Inuyasha  
-Y a mí ¡¿que? Es mi HELADO  
-Pero….  
-Nada Marik te enviare directo al Reino de las…- Ishizu no completo su frase –DEMONIOS MARIK LLEGAREMOS TARDE A NUESTRO PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES.  
Marik respiro profundo y tomo otra cucharada del helado  
-Más te vale que no te estés comiendo lo que sobra de mi helado Marik  
Marik se atraganto al escucharla.  
Salieron de la casa (Marik ya estaba total y completamente vestido) llegaron 5 minutos antes del timbre… -Gracias a Ra.  
Marik rodo los ojos, -Bueno hermana nos vemos en el receso- se comenzó a alejar pero Is se percato de una punta dorada que sobre salía de la mochila de su hermano menor  
-MARIK SIHTAR ¿A DONDE CREES QUE LLEVAS EL CETRO DEL MILENIO?  
Marik trago saliva "¿Como puede ser que se haya dado cuenta?"  
giro en sus talones y encaro a Ishizu, ella estiraba la mano esperando la entrega del cetro, Marik suspiro y saco de su mochila el cetro  
Ishizu deposito un beso en la mejilla de su hermano  
-Para la próxima cierra bien la mochila  
Y así Ishizu se dirigió a su salón  
-201, 202, 203, aquí esta salón 205- espero fuera del salón hasta que el profesor llego  
-¿Señorita Ishtar?- pregunto el profesor ella asintió –Permítame un segundo  
El profesor entro en el aula y saludo a los alumnos  
-Bueno alumnos les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera de clases , señorita Ishtar pase por favor  
Is, entro en el aula y se percato de que conocía a varia gente de ahí  
a Yugi se le callo la pluma que sostenía en la mano, Joey se callo de la silla de la impresión, Tristán se estaba riendo cuando miro a Ishizu se atraganto con su propia saliva, Tea le sonrío, y por ultimo el CEO de Kaiba Corp. la miro por unos segundos y desvió la mirada.  
Ishizu se sonrojo, ya que nadie jamás la había visto vestida así.  
-Bueno señorita Ishtar se sentara junto al Señor Kaiba, esto saco al CEO de sus pensamientos, ella asintió lentamente y se dirigió a su lugar  
sus conocidos le mandaban miradas y sonrisas como una cálida bienvenida, mientras Kaiba solo la ignoraba.  
Saco una libreta de su mochila y comenzó a tomar apuntes "No se porque estoy aquí si todo esto ya lo se", después de anotar todo lo necesario comenzó a dibujar en la ultima hoja de su libreta, cuando iba a terminar de escribir Ishizu, sintió que alguien la observaba, su collar del milenio comenzó a brillar ligeramente, para no llamar la atención, quien la observaba era Seto Kaiba, esto sobresalto a Is  
-Por favor señorita Ishtar pase a resolver el problema  
Ishizu salió de sus pensamientos pero al levantarse de su asiento callo estrepitosamente desmayada mientras su collar del milenio brillaba  
El CEO de Kaiba Corp. por algo extraño se levanto de un salto de su asiento y por un instinto de protección la tomo en brazos , y salió del aula. Todos tardaron en reaccionar al ver la escena, mientras tanto Seto se dirigía a la enfermería  
"Pero que demonios estoy haciendo" pensó al entrar con una joven de cabello negro a la enfermería  
-Santo cielo ¿Qué le paso? –pregunto la enfermera sorprendida al ver a Kaiba.  
-Se desmayo en clases  
Recostó a Ishizu en la camilla y se quedo esperando.  
Yugi entro seguido de Tea y Joey  
-¿Ishizu esta bien? – pregunto el mas pequeño, Seto solo alzo los hombros, como una negación.  
Pasaron diez minutos exactamente cuando Marik entro azotando la puerta  
-¡HABLEN AHORA DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA Y QUE LE PASO!- Fulmino a todos con la mirada, -¡SI LE PAZO ALGO NO DUDARE EN MANDARLOS AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS!  
Mientras el gritaba una muy mareada Ishizu se veía parada en la puerta  
-Estoy bien Marik solo…-su collar comenzó a brillar y el cetro de el milenio de igual forma cuando se acercó un paso a Seto, esto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera en los brazos de el joven  
y como si fuera una visión, un de javo que vivieran los dos…_  
-¿Isis?  
-Set, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí es peligroso?  
-No importa Isis… recuerdas... POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE...

**:D heey que onda aqui DMI reportandose con el primer capitulo , se que es un poco ****corto..  
pero es solo una pequeña provadita ! ¬¬ & no Marik no es helado de chocolate ¬¬"  
Marik: u.u"  
Buenop ^^ espero y les guste comenten etc etc etc :D  
& si tienen alguna duda comenario o sugerencia..  
Marik: guardensela !  
DMI; ¬¬ shhhh ! naaa ps diganmelaaa :D aaa otraa qosaaa  
pra los qe leyerOn.. se han ganado un choqqOlatte  
Marik: (con la boca llena de chocolate) hermana no creo que queden..  
DMI: Ö o.o Ok se los debo pra la proxima :D**

**jejeje BYEEEE !  
**


	2. ¿de javo compartido? MIRADAS AL PASADO

Sus ojos se encontraron –Lo siento- exclamo ella, el no retiro la mirada , al ver esto Marik entro en acción –Hermanita- la tomo en brazos –Pero que te paso , a quien mando al reino de las sombras- su cabello se comenzó a levantar y las facciones comenzaron a cambiar  
-Tranquilo, fue un leve desmayo…  
Marik comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, pero las palabras de ese  
de javo, las tenía muy presentes y más por la mirada de Seto…  
Todos salieron de la enfermería, pero Ishizu dijo que debía quedarse un poco mas, ya que el mareo no se iba Marik se ofreció a quedarse con ella, pero ella se negó  
-Marik es tu primer día de clases, anda ve tranquilo- le dedico una sonrisa maternal y el asintió –Ok hermana solo porque tu me lo pides  
Marik salió de la enfermería, e Ishizu suspiro todas estas visiones la volverían loca, sabia bien de su antepasado Isis, pero ¿Set?  
Se comenzó a masajear las sienes  
-Tranquila Ishizu, tranquila esa visión no quiso decir nada  
-Pero explícame que fue eso Ishtar  
la vos del CEO la sobresaltó  
-¿De que hablas Kaiba?  
-Bien sabes de que hablo de ese estúpido truco  
-¿Truco?- "No puede ser el también vio la visión"-No se de que me hablas Set… perdón Kaiba- "Pero que me pasa"  
Kaiba la miro sorprendido, ¿seria posible que el solo había visto esa extraña visión?, ¿pero? ella lo había llamado por como lo nombraron en la visión –Ishtar no nos hagamos tontos, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para preocuparme por uno de tus trucos baratos  
El CEO salió de la enfermería, Ishizu no lo podía creer, había compartido su visión con Seto…  
Yugi, Tristán, Tea y Joey se quedaron sin habla cuando percataron entrar al CEO  
-¿Creen que se quedo con Ishizu?-pregunto Tristán  
- A mi se me hace que Kaiba tiene algo con Ishizu…- contesto Joey pero Kiaba lo escucho y golpeo fuertemente su escritorio  
-QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO PERRO, YO NO TENGO NADA CON ESA LOCA EGIPCIA…  
Al terminar de decir esto todo a su alrededor se obscureció e imágenes comenzaron a volar frente a sus ojos  
_  
_ -Mahaado, quiero dejarte claro si es posible protegeré con mi vida a Isis  
-Pero sabes bien que eso esta prohibido entre sacerdotes  
-lose, pero aunque tenga que esperar otra vida para estar con ella… lo are...

Otro destello blanco apareció y consigo mas imágenes

-Set…  
-Calla Isis… -Set se acerca un poco mas a Isis y la besa tiernamente en los labios –Te juro por Ra que nada ni nadie nos podrá separar…  
-Set… yo…  
Las puertas se abren estrepitosamente  
-¡Mahaado!- grito Isis  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Set  
-No dejare que condenes a Isis…

Seto movió la cabeza negando, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en enfermería  
-¿¡QUE HAGO AQUÍ! – miro asía todos lados y se percato que en la camilla de alado se encontraba una joven de piel bronceada y cabello obscuro llorando…  
-No, no, no, no, no puede ser…- susurraba la joven pero su vos era un poco mas suave, un tanto mas seria y con mas dolor...  
-Ishizu, ¿Qué te sucede?  
La joven egipcia salto de la camilla se arranco el collar del milenio, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo del edificio…  
la imagen que había visto Kaiba de Ishizu no era nada agradable sus grandes ojos azules, derramando lagrimas, Seto no comprendía nada a que se debía esto ¿acaso ella era la culpable de lo que había visto el?

Por otra parte una joven de cabello negro corría, mientras un río de lágrimas caía por sus mejillas…  
Al llegar a su destino… golpeo la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo  
-¡QUE ES ESTO SET!_  
-¡No dejare que condenes a Isis!- grito Mahaado  
-¿Condenarme?, ¿pero de que hablas?  
-Que acaso no te dijo tu adorado sacerdote que su unión esta maldita  
Isis miro a Set, y el bajo la mirada  
-Explícate Mahaado…  
-La unión entre sacerdotes esta prohibida ya que, solo podemos servir al faraón… y el amor es un distractor…  
-¡Y DILE PORQUE MAS NO QUIERES QUE NOS UNAMOS!  
Esto altero a Isis… ¿había algo mas?  
-¡HABLA MAHAADO!  
Mahaado le dedico una mirada a Isis  
-DILE MAHAADO QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ELLA, DICELO  
Mahaado levanto la mirada  
-ES VERDAD ISIS TE AMO Y NO PUEDO VER COMO TE CONDENAS AL ESTAR ALADO DE SET,  
Un aura purpura rodeo a Mahaado…Set tomo de la mano a Isis y ella se atrevió a hablar  
-Mahaado yo… yo amo a Set  
Set la miro, ella le dedico una sonrisa llena de amor y…_

**David espero & ya seas FELIZ es el ultimo qqapitulo qe subO hOyy ! ¬¬  
Marik: ¬¬ yo estaba teniendo un sueño hermoso & tu pidiendo otro capitulo  
DMI: apuesto que en ese sueño estaba Bakura  
Bakura: (se sonroja) etto...  
Marik: DARK MAGICIAN ISHTAR ! TIENES CINCO SEGUNDOS PARA SALIR CORRIENDO ANTES DE QUE TE ENVIE DIRECTO AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS ! (las facciones de Marik comienzan a cambiar y su cabello comienza a levantarse)  
DMI: ettO ! me vooy los qiero se cuidan & awas cn la lluvia no salgan si su bloqeador cntra nubees bsOs && byeeee (DMI sale corriendo mientras Marik va detras de ella)  
Marik: donde te agarre !  
DMI: ¬¬ heey esos no fueron 5 segundOs !**


End file.
